Midnight Crusade
by NotoriousNat
Summary: 'These violent delight have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which, as they kiss, consume.'  Set in Eclipse during battle against newborn army. Where does our dear Alec & Demetri fit in? How does Jane know her? READ & FIND OUT
1. Prologue

_Hey guys I hope you like it. This is my first fanfic yaaaay! Enjoy(:_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters only my OC and any other character OC I create.

* * *

><p>Midnight Crusade<p>

_Prologue_

Many people would say that they haven't given much thought to how they would die whether it would be a heroic act of for the person they loved and would therefore die for. I on the other hand have always subconsciously known that my time would come one way or another sooner than expected, it was an inevitability and painstakingly not for the 'greater good' as some would put it. What killed me was none other then what most would define me by, something that coursed through my very veins. Lupus.

Death looked like a good option when I was withering in pain on my death bed. I'd never comprehended that there could have been a fiercer form of pain than that of my last moments not even the vampire venom that ran like wildfire throughout the whole of my body in my last three days of my humanity until it reached my core...my heart.

I still believe that there is no human or supernatural force that would cause this much pain. This pain is something we all experience a pain so great it cannot be avoided even if we try so at all costs. It is or weakness, what allows us to go to bed every night and wake up on those cold mornings, it's the very reason our hearts exist to love and be loved and sometimes shatter our very soul...love is to blame. Before this I had never loved in my life so fiercely for someone who didn't possess the same blood as me.

Many would be wondering why, isn't love some invisible force whom we all experience in different ways that completes our fulfilments? To them I say hell no! To love we must make sacrifices, die a million deaths (metaphorically speaking in most cases).

It becomes our weakness, keeps us at our most vulnerable state, fills us with hope and then takes it away. It becomes your only reason to live, to breathe. You accept whatever mistakes they make, their faults, even if it means turning a blind eye to others you care for.

This and a million other things are what makes love hurt. Once you've loved your will to go back to giving them your entire self with everything that you acquire at any cost leaves you. Once you've loved you cannot live without it. This is what makes up this insufferable pain that you cannot escape. Love is pain and the fear of pain is the fear of living.

* * *

><p><em>Review for more chapters please(:<em>


	2. Chapter 1: New Destination

_Here's chapter 1 guys I hope you like it(: btw I'm looking for a beta so if anyone's interested let me know. The requirements are that you must have published at least 5 fanfics or if you think you have published less than that and think your good, let me know and I'll check it out. Quality is what I'm looking for not quantity. From there I will check out your stories and see if I like what I see. Thanks!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters only my OC and any other character OC I create.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_

_Present_

**Unknown POV**

When my heart still beat, I'd always fantasized being a part of the supernatural world or more precisely a vampire. Now that I am part of the walking dead I am starting to understand the never ending torment that is eternity.

One year, 9 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, one night, 20 hours, 21 minutes and 19 seconds. That's how long I've been a blood sucking vampire. I know right, wouldn't someone have anything better to do than just count every passing moment of each day?

When you're waiting around for the precise moment in which you not only change your own life but that of others, all the time in between doesn't really matter.

How did I get here? Well, that's make a long agonizing story a short one. 18 years old girl 'dies' but is saved by a random psyche vampire that claimed she was destined to become one of the undead. In utter disbelief she stared back blankly at her, that was when the psyche professed that the girl had a prophecy...'The balance of right and wrong will rest on the shoulders of that who has never had control of their own life but will later possess the power to control not only their fate alone but also that of others.'

Sounds like it's from an overdramatic soap-opera right? Well, this is my prophecy and unfortunately my life. Not that I know what that prophecy means yet...

Life as a vampire wasn't all fun and games, it was hard work even for a creature of the night that doesn't need rest. 18 hours a day would be spent training heavily with said psyche vampire and the rest of the day would be spent mostly feeding. I would also be educated daily usually on the balance of life and other essentials that would help me not only exceed in being a conniving vampire, but to also be able to be one hell of a dangerous 'don't mess with me vampire'.

If you automatically assume that I feed from animals just because I'm what people would refer to as a 'good vampire', then how wrong you are. As a human, I was a vegan, so I kind of stuck as best I could with that moral. I did this by feeding from blood bags and every once in a while from humans.

Unlike most vampires, I can control whether or not I wish to inject venom while feeding. This would possibly be related to my gift. Complete and utter control over any form of body or nervous system. Whether it be human, vampire, shape shifter, werewolf or any creature or person that walks upon this earth. Awesome huh?

I am presently lounging on my black soft comforter, reading the newspaper. Hey, even the undead need to keep themselves aware of the world in which they live in! When the bold writing of a newspaper article caught my attention.

'SEATTLE MASS MURDERS CONTINUE TO ESCULATE', followed by a list of missing citizens in the area and the death of others scattered across various pages of the worldwide newspaper.

Of three things I was sure of. One, this was no ordinary mass murderer or gang but the work of very active vampires. Two, these vampires weren't taking precautions or even attempting to cover up the deaths of their victims, which lead to the hypothesis that these were not just any group of vampires but newborns to be specific. And three, I had just found my new destination.

* * *

><p><em>Remember guys, read and review! Quality criticism is also welcome(: <em>


	3. Chapter 2: Game On!

_Hey guys here's chapter 2, hope you like it! I'm still looking for a beta guys, so let me know if you're interested. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters only my OC and any other character OC I create.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2<span>_

**VOLTURI (JANE) POV**

The decision had been made. Not by master Aro but by me, so that pesky psyche of Alice Cullen wouldn't know what we were up to.

We were going to wait to see the outcome of the newborn army and what they were capable of. If they managed to destroy the Cullen Clan then so be it, and if they didn't...what a pity it would be.

**CULLENS (ALICE) POV**

The plan was in action. My family and the wolf pack were going to fight against the newborn army and finally put an end to Victoria and her treacherous plans once and for all. Even though we couldn't see Victoria's decisions we could still see Riley Biers decisions.

The atmosphere that came with the morning of the battle was tense, so thick that you would be able to slice it with a knife, even with Jasper's best attempts at trying to ease some of the stress from the upcoming battle.

If everything went according to plan, no one on our side would end up hurt, but if there was even the slightest shift in action from the opposing side it could mean the end to anyone on our side.

With a final satisfied glance at myself in the mirror, I walked downstairs to meet the rest of the family where we would head to the battle field. If I was going to perish twice, well at least this time I would go out in style.

**UNKNOWN POV**

Hmmm...there seemed to be a major subtle yet still present pattern in the deaths of the citizens of Seattle. They were getting close to the little town of Forks, where a vampire clan resided in. This coven's name was none other than the Cullen's.

There also seemed to be an alarmingly large change in the amount of deaths per day, which would mean that someone was creating more of these reckless newborns. This vampire had to have a motive and I wasn't waiting around to find out. I have a strong hunch that some idiots creating a newborn army.

Gosh, how stupid can you get? 'Subtly' creating a newborn army near a town where a large coven of extremely gifted vampires consequently lived in and along the way to Forks killing the townspeople. No, that's not obvious at all...

This newborn army was in for some serious army ass whopping and hell yea I would be the one to hand it to them.

Next destination, Forks.

Three words are all it would take to put me in my major kick ass mode...GAME ON BITCHES!

* * *

><p><em>More reviews= more chapters(; I would like to say thanks to my first reviewer <em>_**Emily Volturi(: **__BTW you will find out who this UNKNOWN POV is in the next chapter (most likely) so stay tuned(; And she will hopefully meet our HOTTIE Alec Volturi in the next 2 chapters or so(;(; yaaaaaaay! Criticism is welcome! If you have any ideas or suggestions I'd like to hear them. _


	4. Chapter 3: Fight for survival

_Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy. I know it's short -.- PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! Still looking for a beta so let me know if you're interested(:_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters only my OC and any other character OC I create.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_

**CULLENS (ALICE) POV**

This was it. This would be the moment which we, the Cullen's and the wolf pack would both succeed and kill the newborn army or we would all die trying. I tried to seem optimistic when I was in the presence of my family as to not put unneeded stress on top of the turmoil they were already undergoing, but Jasper could still sense my discomfort even without his gift.

What made this situation a hell of a lot worse was that we were going into this battle blind. I couldn't be 100% certain of the fight's outcome. Even with my visions, it was unclear of the exact number of vampires on the offending side, which made me extremely uneasy.

They were obviously playing with the blind spots in my vision like Carlisle had suggested. This game they were playing was a hell of a lot dangerous, because they certainly didn't know the Cullen's or wolves for that matter well enough.

The Cullen Clan minus Edward, were waiting in the clearing for the newborn army, while the wolves were hiding on the forest edge, just out of sight, waiting for a surprise attack. We were ready to strike without hesitation. I could hear them rapidly approaching, tearing through the forest in a crazed manner.

I stole a glance at my mate, my love, Jasper and saw him also give me a once over with an anguished look as if he like myself were trying to memorise each every detail or one another. No detail, no matter how small was insignificant. We both realised this might be the final time would look upon one another.

Jasper tightly squeezed my hand reassuringly, while continuing to gaze at me. With this simple yet loving gesture, it would give us both the strength and courage we needed to try with all our might to defeat the enemy. We were ready.

Nothing was for certain but one thing, we weren't going down without a fight. It was a fight for survival.

Game on.

* * *

><p><em>Oooooo! And this is when things start getting interesting and we finally meet our heroine of this fanfic(; The Volturi should be making an appearance in the next 2 chapters or so.<em>


	5. Author's Note Please Read!

Hey guys it's Notoriousnat here I just wanted to know if anyone is still reading this fanfiction so it would be good if someone can review so as to let me know if I should actually update anytime soon.

Also there are a few changes I'm going to make to this story.

EDIT AND PROOF READ ALL CHAPTERS

FIND A BETA

MAKE CHAPTERS LONGER

MORE UPDATES

GET MORE REVIEWS

These are my promises and LOL at that last point.

Thanks and remember to READ AND REVIEW!

_**NOTORIOUSNAT**_

_**XX **_


End file.
